


Love To Love You

by AccioLibros



Series: thebellarkes [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal, Bisexual Bellamy Blake, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioLibros/pseuds/AccioLibros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A polyamorous relationship between Bellamy, Clarke, and Miller results in some very hot sex.<br/>Miller is an observant enabler who spurs both Bellamy and Clarke on both in words and actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> The winner of [thebellarkes'](http://thebellarkes.tumblr.com) 1k givaway.  
> The prompt was "For Hilly or Linda: it’s a bit kinky but I’d love to read a fic where bellarke have sex with Miller because he love Bellamy and because he loves him, he love Clarke too. Bonus points if Bellamy tops both of them. Thank you, I hope you pick my promt. Congrats on the 1k, I love your fics and edits!"  
> You can also find the post on tumblr [here](http://thebellarkes.tumblr.com/post/146072603120/love-to-love-you).
> 
> I took this and literally ran with it. It's kinky as fuck and _waaaaaaay_ longer than intended. What can I say. I've found my new fave OT3. I actually ship them SO HARD right now (which is also why this ended up so long - I couldn't stop myself), so thank you anon. Please, everyone, jump on board my Clillermy train!
> 
> Miller is still gay, Clarke is still bisexual, but I do love myself a bisexual Bellamy Blake so there's a tweak in that. Also, this is pure porn. And when I say it's porn I'm not kidding. It's filthy. I hope that's your thing.

One pair of soft, wet lips travelled up Bellamy’s neck while someone else was licking their way up his torso and paying attention to each of his individual pecks, caressing them softly with their mouth.

Bellamy’s eyes had long ago drifted shut as he let his lovers take care of him. If it hadn’t been for the occasional scraping of stubble just above his cock and the tingling of long soft hair on his shoulder, he would’ve been too far gone to remember who was sitting where.

Miller’s hands moved along his sides, down over his hips, caressing the top of his thighs in affectionate, but maddening, motions. 

Clarke had a hand on his bicep and another one in his hair. She made sure his neck was stretched out for her and tightened her fingers in his unruly hair every time his head came a bit down again. The slight tug always made him moan.

“Clarke?” Miller called up from his place by Bellamy’s hips and moved one of his hands to caress Clarke’s arm at the same time. He needed to make sure he got her attention. “Come down here.”

When Clarke finally lifted her head from Bellamy’s neck, now covered in small red marks after her attentive ministrations, she was met with one of Miller’s most intense stares. His head was right next to Bellamy’s bobbing erection and Miller made a show of licking his lips and biting his lower lip while keeping eye contact with Clarke.

Miller’s grip on Clarke’s arm tightened and she started to move down to him. He’d successfully gotten his intentions through to her. 

Before Miller leaned up to catch Clarke’s lips with his own, he started massaging soft circles into Bellamy’s hip again, assuring him he was not forgotten. Miller’s other hand went to the back of Clarke’s neck and drew her close. Miller managed to sneak a peek at Bellamy before his lips met her soft, plump ones. Bellamy was watching them.

A slight smirk grazed Miller’s lips before his mouth got occupied by Clarke’s. He was never as taken, well, distracted, by Clarke’s womanly shape as Bellamy was. Her breasts didn’t do anything particular for him for one, but he loved her and wanted her to feel good. And he loved Bellamy and knew how much looking at them turned him on.

Clarke broke away first, and let her forehead rest against Miller’s with a smirk on her own lips now. “Wanna do it together?”

They both heard a moan from the man underneath them and they turned their heads slowly in unison to look at him.

“You know me so well, Clarke,” Miller said, his eyes now intense on Bellamy’s. Miller licked his lips again, this time for show for Bellamy.

“He’s already so hard. You haven’t touched him yet, have you?” Clarke asked, her forehead still resting against Miller’s face while her head was tilted slightly to look at Bellamy erect cock.

“No. I’ve barely breathed in his direction. Don’t worry. I knew you wouldn’t want me to,” Miller replied to the woman by his side.

“Clarke... Nate... Please.” Since they’d started getting undressed, Bellamy’s lovers hadn’t kept their hands off him and their mouths had quickly joined in, but now the only contact he had with them was the soft circles Miller was tracing with his thumb on his hip. It wasn’t enough.

_“Tut tut tut._ Patience, Bell,” Clarke said turning her head back to Miller. She left a quick peck at the corner of his mouth and Miller gave one of his curt nods reply. 

They positioned themselves on either side of Bellamy’s hips, their mouths only inches from his hard erection. 

Their motions were effortlessly mirrored by the other. Their hands caressed the top of Bellamy’s thighs, heightening Bellamy’s anticipation; there was be no doubt in his mind about what they were going to do to him now.

They moved their other hands over Bellamy’s firm stomach and when their hands met in the middle they linked their fingers.

Miller smirked at Clarke and she licked her lips in return. They didn’t need more of a signal before they both moved in close to get their mouths on Bellamy.

Bellamy gasped when their lips touched him at the same time, wet and soft at the base of his cock. “Fuck.”

They moved in unison, sliding their mouths slowly up the length of Bellamy’s member. Their lips barely graced each other on either side of the hard flesh, and whenever their lips did touch, shocks of excitement would shoot through them both. 

The first three times they moved their mouths up him they would back down again just before touching his head. Miller winked at Clarke from the other side of Bellamy’s cock and the next time they moved up his erection they both kissed over his head. 

Both their lips and their tongues met in a sloppy kiss over his tip, tasting each other and tasting him at the same time.

Bellamy moaned at their wet lapping. One of his hands found their linked ones on his stomach and he grabbed both theirs in his, squeezing them in affirmation and affection.

They could do this forever. The sounds leaving Bellamy spurred them both on like nothing else; he always took such great care of them, there was nothing better than taking good care of him like this in return.

Clarke’s hand moved from Bellamy’s thigh to the base of his cock, stroking him slowly but firmly, just the way he liked.

Bellamy’s free hand found Miller’s arm and grabbed his bicep firmly. Every time their tongues would move over him just the right way, his fingers would tighten on Miller’s arm just a tad. It wasn’t long until Miller decided to leave Bellamy’s erection in Clarke’s capable hands and move up his body.

He caught Bellamy’s lips in his in a firm and demanding kiss, Bellamy’s head held tight by his hands, his long fingers stroking along Bellamy’s jaw.

“Tell me what you want, Bellamy. We’ll give you anything,” Miller said softly against Bellamy’s lips.

Bellamy gasped softly before opening his eyes to Miller’s right in front of him. Miller’s eyes were intense on his, all fire and passion.

“Can I...” Bellamy said softly, but trailed off. It could either be from getting distracted by Clarke’s skilled mouth licking and sucking at his hard cock or it could be from having to articulate his needs. He always had a hard time asking for what he wanted, which was exactly why Miller wanted to hear him say it.

“What do you want, Bellamy? Say it.”

“I want you,” Bellamy finally said, his eyes focused on Miller again, his expression honest and open as only Bellamy could look. “I want you both.”

“Clarke, did you hear that? He wants us both,” Miller said a bit louder, making sure Clarke was paying attention while he still kept eye contact with Bellamy. Bellamy averted his eyes from Miller’s for a moment before finding them again.

The only confirmation they got from Clarke was her slight humming around Bellamy’s hard member. It made Bellamy close his eyes in pleasure while a grasp escaped him.

Miller nibbled his way down Bellamy’s jaw until his lips were by his ear. “How do you want us, Bellamy? Side by side? Or maybe one on top of the other? Spread open for you, but pressed together?” Through the corner of his eye, Miller could see Bellamy’s Adam's Apple bob.

Clarke couldn’t hear the words Miller was saying to Bellamy, but she got the gist. The most important thing was how she could feel Bellamy getting more and more turned on. She could feel in her mouth and in his taunt muscles flexing under the hand she had placed on his lower stomach. 

Bellamy wasn’t close yet, she knew that, but she was starting to feel her own arousal between her thighs and decided it was time to move things along. She hollowed her cheeks one last time, savouring the taste of him in one slow suck, before releasing him from her hot, wet mouth.

“So, what’s the verdict, boys?”

Miller stroked his thumb over Bellamy’s jaw again, and his dazed expression made Miller reply for them, “We’re gonna get up and get the rest of our clothes off, maybe Bellamy wanna undress you?” Bellamy nodded eagerly in reply and a smile spread across Clarke’s lips while she rubbed slow circles into the top of Bellamy’s thighs.

“Then,” Miller continued, “we’re gonna lie back down while Bellamy fucks us both. Does that sound good by you, Clarke?”

“That sounds perfect.”

Clarke and Miller moved off the bed in a surprisingly synchronised fashion, leaving Bellamy alone on the bed for a few seconds before they reached for him to pull him up to them. Bellamy’s brows furred for a fraction of a second, missing his lovers close to him, until he realised they were reaching for him, pulling him to his feet for the next part of their night.

Miller was the first to pull Bellamy close, capturing his lips in a wet kiss before he had to break off again to get undressed. Bellamy was quick to catch up this time, fighting Miller back for control. Bellamy’s arms wound around both Miller and Clarke, pulling them in to both his sides.

Clarke started kissing his shoulder, his collarbone, his neck, his jaw. Bellamy’s fingers flexed slightly when her mouth found his earlobe.

“Bellamy,” Miller said over Bellamy’s lips. “It’s time to remove Clarke’s underwear.” Bellamy replied with a confirming hum before giving Miller one last kiss. 

While Miller backed away from them to remove his own underwear, Bellamy turned his head to Clarke and kissed her deeply. Their kiss was passionate, bordering on frenzied, as he unclasped her bra and slid the straps down her arms.

One of Bellamy’s arms held her close around her back, as his other hand came up to play with her freshly exposed breasts. The rough pad of his thumb graced her erect peak and she mewled into his mouth.

“Get her undressed and send her over here.” Miller’s voice broke their slight bubble. When they broke apart they noticed that Miller had moved to the bed, sitting on the edge in front of them. 

Bellamy smiled while his hands moved over Clarke’s side and down to her underwear. He started to move down her, kissing his way down her torso as he pushed the fabric down her legs.

At the corner of her eye, Clarke noticed Miller’s slow and lazy movements and she slowly looked over at him while her fingers rooted themselves in Bellamy’s messy hair. 

Miller was stroking himself, from root to top, at the sight of his lovers in that affectionate position. When Clarke locked eyes with Miller, he sent her a smirk in return. 

As soon as her underwear hit the ground and she stepped out of them, she pulled Bellamy up for one more kiss before she would move to Miller.

She licked along the seem of Bellamy’s lips and he quickly opened his mouth for her and when she broke away again not soon after, a small unhappy sound left his throat.

“Don’t worry, babe,” Clarke said and left a small peck at the corner of his mouth, “You’ll get everything you could ever want soon enough.” And with that she turned to the side and moved to Miller.

Their dark-skinned lover was already waiting for her with his hand outstretched as she made her way to him. Since the last time she’s looked at him, he’d moved their pillows behind him, propping his head up slightly, and laid back on the bed with his legs over the edge. He was still looking at them as he was laying back, one hand stroking his cock for them, the other hand waiting for Clarke.

“How do you want me?” Clarke said once she’s stepped into the space between Miller’s legs. She took his hand and moved with him as he tugged slightly.

“Turn around. Then sit on his stomach and then lean back. I want to look at you both.” It was the first thing Bellamy had said in a long while, but he was finally ready to take control and he proved that by moving close to Clarke, taking her by her hips, and turning her around before lifting her up and unto Miller.

Miller let go of himself and reached for Clarke as Bellamy lifted her up. He ended up with one arm over her stomach, holding her close to him, and the other hand on her thigh, ready to spread her legs for Bellamy. His lips quickly found her shoulder and her neck from his position underneath her.

“Is this alright, Nate?” Clarke asked while turning her head slightly to address him. 

“It’s more than alright, Clarke. I love holding you.” Miller emphasised his words by squeezing both his hands on her flesh and leave a long kiss on her shoulder. Clarke kissed his nose in return, the only place she should reach from her position.

“You two look amazing,” said Bellamy and the pair before him looked back up at him at that. Both their eyes zoomed in on the way his hand moved over his cock as he stroked himself to the sight of them, lying on the bed, waiting for him.

Clarke’s head rested on Miller’s shoulder and his back and head were propped up by the small mountain of pillows behind them. Though their position was relaxing, the anticipation was coming off them in waves, making the air buzz between them and Bellamy.

“Fuck, Bellamy, are you gonna do what you did last time?” Clarke asked. She became more breathless at the thought.

Bellamy nodded slowly at them while his smirk spread wide.

Clarke let out as small gasp. “That was so hot. Please-”

“-Yes, please,” Miller interrupted. “Please do that again! It felt so good.” Miller’s hand started wandering up and down Clarke’s thigh, caressing the soft flesh, hoping to make her even more wet in preparation for what was to come. At the same time he started nosing at the tender skin behind her ear.

“Clarke was such a vital part of you fucking me,” Miller continued speaking into Clarke’s neck. “Like she was a part of it too.”

“And I love being a part of it,” Clarke said and grabbed the arm Miller had around her, caressing his wrist in affirmation. 

“I’m not sure where I want to start though,” Bellamy said as he started to move in closer to his two waiting lovers.

“She needs to come before I fuck you, Nate,” Bellamy’s free hand moved over Clarke’s skin, softly touching his way up her thigh until he linked his fingers with Miller’s. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t get you fired up a bit first,” Bellamy said, looking at Miller. He was almost smug at their reaction. Clarke wet her lips while her eyes were eating him up. Miller let his eyes fall shut for a moment and bit his lip hard.

When Bellamy started leaning over them, Clarke quickly grabbed for him, needy for the feel of his lips against hers. He gave her a scorching kiss; passionate, wet, and quick, which left her in a small daze as he moved in to give Miller the same attention. 

The kiss was too quick for Miller’s taste and his head chased Bellamy’s as the golden skinned man leaned away, now with one pillow in hand. Miller groaned in defeat and let his head drop back on the remaining pillows.

Bellamy now dropped to his knees in front of the bed, the blow cushioned by the stolen pillow. First, he moved his hands down Clarke’s thighs, revelling in her soft skin, before sliding under them to Miller’s legs with hairs more coarse to the touch.

While Bellamy caressed Miller’s calves, the soft spot behind his knees, the tender skin on his inner thighs, Bellamy’s lips found Clarke’s legs, leaving soft, sloppy kisses wherever he could reach.

“Clarke? Will you do something for me?” Bellamy asked between pecks to her skin.

“Anything,” Clarke replied almost breathless.

“While you watch me suck Nate off between your legs...” Bellamy made a show of licking and sucking on her thigh now. He was sure to leave a mark. “Will you touch your tits for me?”

Clarke let out a breath and started nodding. “Ye- yes. I’ll do that.”

“Say it, Clarke. You know how he likes to hear it,” Miller said softly into her ear.

Clarke gave Miller a tiny nod and said, “I’ll touch my tits for you, Bellamy.” Miller give her an encouraging kiss on the neck. “...while you suck Nate off. I can’t wait to see your lips wrapped around his cock." Clarke moved her hands up to her breasts, touching slightly at the sides, under them, over them. Anywhere but the peaks at first.

“That’s my girl.”

When that was settled, Bellamy moved his head down from Clarke’s knee to Miller’s cock. Bellamy’s hands were already at the top of the other man’s thighs, so he swiftly moved one hand to the base of the cock while his tongue moved over the bobbing erection.

Bellamy knew exactly how Miller liked it and he never failed to use that knowledge to his advantage. As soon as he had him worked up and had a slow rhythm going, Bellamy looked up at the vision before him.

Miller was resting his chin on Clarke’s shoulder. His eyes were intent on Bellamy and his lower lip was between his teeth in a strong vice. Clarke had started massaging her whole breast, occasionally tweaking one of the peaks or scraping a nail over the pink flesh. Her eyes were just as firmly set on him as Miller’s were.

When Bellamy twisted his tongue just right and increased the pressure of his suction around the cock in his mouth, Miller’s head rolled back, exposing the beautiful sight of a long dark neck. From the corner of his eye he could see Miller’s fingers flex slightly on Clarke’s skin.

Miller was getting close, that much was obvious and while Bellamy hated to leave any of his lovers unsatisfied, he knew they would appreciate it in the long haul. 

Before he let him go, Bellamy gave Miller one last long suck ending in the soft swipe of his tongue over the tip, which earned him a groan; Miller knew exactly what that meant.

“You’re gonna have to wait a bit, Nate. It’s Clarke’s turn now.”

At that, Clarke peaked up. Her eyes had been hooded while touching her breasts and appreciating the sight of Bellamy sucking Miller off, but now her attention was sharp again.

She wet her lips while locking eyes with Bellamy. She knew he had a weakness for that.

Bellamy sat up straighter, shifting in a way that moved him closer to Clarke. Miller’s erection, hard and still wet with Bellamy’s saliva, had found a resting place on Clarke’s thigh, which didn’t hinder Bellamy from getting a perfect view of Clarke’s wet cunt, already glistening with arousal.

“You like watching me give Nate head, don’t you Clarke?” Bellamy’s smirk was ruthless as he studied Clarke with intent eyes.

Clarke just hummed in affirmation first, until Miller whispered, “Use your words for him Clarke,” into her ear, spurring her on.

“I love watching you with Nate’s cock in your mouth. You have such pretty lips... all wrapped around him like that.”

A small sound caught in Bellamy’s throat at Clarke’s words and his smirk turned into a real smile at the compliment.

“He’s so good at it too,” Miller cut in. He was speaking into Clarke’s neck, but the words were meant for Bellamy. 

“Did she get wet from watching you play with my cock?” Miller’s attention was now fully on Bellamy again, but these words where half for Clarke this time.

“She did. I don’t think our big plan will be a problem tonight,” Bellamy replied. His large hands were slowly moving up Clarke’s cream thighs, teasing the soft skin in their wake. His thumbs trailed over the spots where her legs joined her hips. The teasing was such sweet torture.

“It never is. Our girl here is so naughty... gets turned on by watching us,” Miller said followed by a few soft kisses to Clarke’s neck.

“It’s not my fault you two are so fucking hot. I’m just happy you even want me in this little sandwich.”

Bellamy’s expression hardened a bit at her words, as if he thought she was seriously questioning their devotion to her.

“Of course we do, Clarke.” Bellamy sent Miller a look over Clarke’s shoulder. The two men acted as one; Miller tightened his one arm around Clarke’s waist and spread her one leg wider with the other hand, all while Bellamy spread her other leg open and moved his fingers through her wet lips.

“You’re our girl, Clarke.”

“We need you.”

Bellamy moved his fingers around with ease. Her arousal had covered his fingers in no time. He found her clit and pressed slowly down on it before abandoning it again. Clarke let out a loud moan and let her head fall back to Miller’s shoulder.

After her moan, Clarke tried to find her voice again to reply. “I know...” she started, mostly to set Bellamy at ease, “I wouldn’t be with anyone else.”

She lulled her head slightly to the side and nuzzled in under Miller’s chin while Bellamy’s fingers continued to tease her.

When Bellamy finally moved one of his fingers inside her she had been begging for it, just the way he wanted it. Miller had again been the one to prompt Clarke to be vocal. He knew what Bellamy wanted and he knew what Clarke needed.

“Please, what, Clarke? Tell Bellamy what you want.”

“His fingers... Please, I need your fingers inside me, Bell. Please.”

He had given her what she begged for with a large grin on his face. 

“More, please. Bellamy, more,” she’d begged after a few more minutes and more she got as Bellamy added another one of his long fingers to her wet cunt.

“Remember to touch your tits for him, Clarke,” Miller said into Clarke’s ear. “You know how much he loves when you touch yourself.”

Clarke could only moan in reply, but she did what Miller suggested. She grabbed her breasts in firm squeeze, too far gone to think about teasing herself. Bellamy’s fingers inside her were quickly bringing her to the edge after the intense visual stimulation of seeing Bellamy licking at Miller’s hard cock, sucking the erection into his wet mouth with vigour.

“Fuck, Clarke. You’re so hot. You should see yourself right now,” Bellamy said from between her and Miller’s legs. Clarke writhing as Miller’s strong arms held her firmly to him while she touched her breasts with Bellamy’s fingers pumping in and out of her dripping cunt was a sight Bellamy would never forget.

“Clarke?” Miller said into Clarke’s neck between nibbles and kisses. His hands were still tracing soothing patterns on the skin of her firm thighs and soft waist, unable to remain passive while Bellamy was pleasuring Clarke. 

“I don’t think you realise how wet you are.” Miller’s hot breath was fanning over her ear now and Clarke leaned further into him. “It’s dripping down your thighs. I can feel it on my stomach now, Clarke, just above my cock.”

Clarke moaned from the combination of Miller’s words in her ear and Bellamy’s fingers in her pulsing cunt.

Miller kept his lips at Clarke’s ear and started sucking on her earlobe.

Bellamy leaned in to leave a kiss on Miller’s knee, a variation of a signal they’d worked out early. It meant that Bellamy would double his efforts, that Miller would do what he could to assist him.

Without warning, or at least it seemed so from Clarke’s point of view, Bellamy licked over her clit, teasing the nub, playing with it, licking it, sucking it, tapping it. Clarke’s breath was coming out in hard pants with an occasional moan and soft mewling sounds. She was not gonna last long now and she was getting desperate to come.

Miller was talking into Clarke’s neck in between the kisses and licks to her throat. He was egging her on. Telling her how good she felt in his arms, how hot she looked with her hands on her breasts, how much Bellamy loved the taste of her, how wet she was, how much she had liked seeing Bellamy with his mouth around his cock, how lucky he felt to be in bed with her, but what got her over the edge was when he said how he couldn’t wait until Bellamy used her arousal to slick him up and fuck him. 

If Miller hadn’t kept a firm hold around her waist, her back would have arched high, but Miller held her close to him, only allowing for a minimal of thrashing.

Bellamy’s fingers kept working her while his lips and tongue continued to be latched onto her as she came, wet and hard on his fingers.

“That’s a good girl, Clarke,” Miller whispered into her ear as she came down from her high. Clarke was only able to hum in reply, her face now hidden in Miller’s neck with a big, lazy smile on her lips. 

“You two are so beautiful,” Bellamy said, letting his eyes feast on the sight before him. The only reply he got was a content smile from Clarke and an awaiting smirk from Miller.

“Are you ready, Nate?” Bellamy asked, sending him a smirk of his own over Clarke’s shoulder.

“What do you think?” Nate replied and bit his lower lip. 

Bellamy grabbed a hold of Miller’s ankles and moved them to the edge of the mattress, which gave Bellamy a good view of Miller’s ass. The shifting also spread Clarke even more open for him, as her legs were resting on the outside of Miller’s. It was a view that made Bellamy grateful they’d decided on this position tonight.

With a finger, still wet with Clarke’s arousal, he teased the tight muscle to the entrance of Miller’s ass. 

“That’s it, Nate, just relax,” Bellamy said, and Miller relaxed even further at Bellamy’s encouraging words. He relaxed enough for Bellamy to slide one of his big fingers into him.

Much to Miller’s disapproval, Bellamy removed his finger after only a few prods, but he wasn’t left wanting for long. Miller heard a gasp from Clarke just before he felt Bellamy’s fingers back at his ass, this time two fingers were coated in Clarke’s juices. 

Bellamy slowly eased the slick fingers into Miller, probing, easing him into the stretch, slightly scissoring his fingers when he knew Miller could take more. Bellamy’s actions were rewarded with whimpers and moans, much like Clarke had reacted earlier. 

As Clarke came to she started to notice Miller’s elevated breathing and the way he panted into her ear. She looked down to see Bellamy’s hand move somewhere under them before she twisted her neck to the side to lick a line up Miller’s neck.

She began to leave small licks, kisses, and bites wherever she could reach. Up the column of his neck. At the edge of his pronounced jaw. Over his Adam’s Apple. She could feel Miller’s groan vibrate through his body moments before she felt Bellamy’s fingers trailing through her cunt again. She gasped when she felt three fingers being slicked up by her arousal before they quickly left her again.

This time it was Miller’s turn to gasp.

“You feel so good on my fingers, Nate. I can’t wait to fuck you.”

As opposed to Clarke, Miller didn’t need any prompting to reply to Bellamy.

“Fuck, Bellamy,” Miller said between gasps, “I wanna feel your cock inside me so bad. You’re gonna fill me up real good.”

The words made small sounds escape Clarke. She breathed into Miller’s neck for a few moments before she found her voice.

“I love listening to you two.” Clarke smiled as she spoke. “It’s turning me on so much again.”

“Good,” Bellamy replied. “Cause I’m about to fuck you. Both of you.”

“Yes, Bellamy. Please. I need you. We need you,” Clarke begged, now looking back down at Bellamy. She caught his dark eyes in a long look. His features softened slightly for a moment, before a sly smile game over his lips.

Bellamy grabbed his own hard cock, neglected for so long at the rightful expense of his lovers’ pleasure and preparation. He couldn’t hold back his moan at that long needed touch. 

Bellamy shifted his focus to Clarke, but kept two of his long digits inside Miller’s ass, while he teased the tip of his cock over Clarke’s folds.

“You’re still so wet, Clarke. You’re gonna feel so good. And then you’re gonna slick me up so nice for Nate.”

“Yes, please, Bellamy. Please fuck me. I need you.”

“Yes, Bellamy. Fuck her good. Get your cock all nice and wet. I can’t wait to feel you inside me after.”

Miller’s one arm was still holding Clarke firmly to his chest, but they linked their other hands in anticipation and support for what was to come. Seeing small signs of affection like that between his lovers warmed Bellamy’s heart.

In a slow, firm thrust, Bellamy etched his way into Clarke’s wet heat.

Bellamy had to mentally close his ears off to the sounds Clarke was making to make sure he didn’t come then and there while her dripping cunt engulfed him. 

“Fuck, Clarke. You feel so good. Nate, are you sure you don’t wanna try some time?”

“As tempting as it might seem, I’m good being on the receiving end,” Miller replied. Bellamy moved his fingers slightly, making Miller groan. “I’ll let you know if anything changes.”

Clarke’s hips moved to meet Bellamy, impatient for him to move.

“I’ve got you, Clarke. Don’t worry,” Bellamy said at her movement. He started moving in her at a torturous pace, but at least he was finally moving. Then he turned his attention back to Miller’s words again.

“And Nate, I am completely satisfied with our arrangement here, don’t get me wrong.” Bellamy began panting harder. His eyes closed for a moment before he collected his thoughts. “Just know, that if you ever wanna change it up or try something new, don’t hesitate so ask. Same goes for you, Clarke.”

“We know,” they both replied in unison, their voices in various states of breathlessness and low with pure bliss.

“Good.” And with that, Bellamy sped up. His hips started snapping into Clarke, his balls hitting Miller’s cock with every thrust. The fingers he had inside Miller, while at a slightly awkward angle, moved with every movement Bellamy made. All three of them were panting, keening, and moaning before long.

Clarke was on the edge again now, but Bellamy didn’t want it to end yet. He decided this was the perfect time to shift his focus to Miller.

Bellamy removed his fingers from Miller’s ass and his cock from Clarke’s cunt. Both his partners let out discontented sounds, but Bellamy was quick to move his thumb to Clarke’s folds, moving lightly and slowly over her clit and lips to keep her close to the edge but not completely satisfied, and he moved his cock to Miller’s waiting hole.

He pushed slowly in, inch my inch, getting Miller used to the slight stretch after having only his slightly smaller fingers just before.

“Yes. Bellamy!” Miller spurred his lover on. An almost inhuman sound left Miller’s throat before he could find his voice again. “You feel so good, fuck, you’re so big. Just like that. Fill me up.”

When Bellamy bottomed out, he took a moment to appreciate the sight before him again. They were even more beautiful now, in their various states of bliss.

As Miller got used to having Bellamy inside him, and regained some control over his body again, he moved his face closer to Clarke’s. His nose was caressing her cheek, seeking her attention.

Clarke was quick to catch on. She turned her head as much as she could and caught Miller's lips with her own at a slightly awkward angle, but that didn't matter at that point. Their lips met, moving slowly over each other with the occasional soft addition of a tongue.

"You look so good together. Just like that. Just for me," Bellamy said just before he started moving his hips back and forth, fucking Miller at a slow pace. He built up his speed gradually, trying not to come right then and there and trying to get Miller used to the feeling of him inside him.

Miller's fingers occasionally clenched harder at Clarke's, his arm often squeezing her closer to his chest. As Bellamy's cock inside him steadily brought him to the edge, he began to lose his agency in his and Clarke's kiss, letting her take control with him only participating slightly.

Miller's mind was mush now at the sensory overload. Clarke's warm, soft body held close to his, her fingers squeezing his, her arousal still running unto his stomach, her lips and tongue slowly moving over his, his own cock slapping against Clarke's wet folds with every one of Bellamy's thrusts, one of Bellamy's large hands caressing his thigh, and Bellamy's large, hard, and wet cock - slicked up with Clarke's arousal - picking up pace and ramming into him.

He was there now, so close to the edge. Miller tried to let his lovers know, to prepare Clarke for however he might squeeze her tighter, to prepare Bellamy for how tight he was about to squeeze around his cock. But he barely could. He let out a few words, not sure if they actually made sense, but when Bellamy petted his thigh and Clarke caressed his hand, he knew they'd understood and he could let go.

Bellamy kept moving inside him for as long as he could. He still wanted to make Clarke come too, one last time, so before the feeling of Miller around him overwhelmed him he removed his cock from Miller's ass. Miller's cum landed on Clarke's lower stomach, on her silky thighs, and on glistening folds.

"Clarke, baby, Nate came all over you. Do you like that, huh? Do you want me to fuck him into you?" Bellamy was already smearing Miller's cum through her slit with his cock, he just wanted to hear her one last time before he fucked her with Miller's cum.

If this night had taught him anything, it was that he found it insanely hot to fuck his lovers with each other's arousal and cum. That way they were all connected, all three of them at the same time, even if he was paying special attention to only one of them.

"Yes, Bellamy, please," Clarke said, and Miller squeezed her hand - about all he could do in his current blissed-out state. "Please, Bellamy, fuck me with Nate's cum."

Bellamy let out a content groan before pushing into Clarke's wet cunt. Miller hadn't been kidding when he said she was dripping. Tonight had really turned her on.

Bellamy couldn't from any coherent words anymore. He wanted to praise her, tell her how good she felt around him and how beautiful she looked around his cock, but after being inside Miller and now fucking her with his cum, Bellamy was focusing all his energy on making Clarke come before he did so himself.

While Bellamy was picking up his pace, fucking into Clarke with more and more vigour, Miller started to come back to himself again. He began kissing along Clarke's neck, licking at a spot behind her ear she really liked, biting slightly at her shoulder.

Clarke was writhing around in his arms, moaning louder and louder as she was getting closer and closer to her peak. Miller let go of her hand, still entwined with his until this moment, and moved that arm over her waist too. He held her down firmly against himself while Bellamy fucked into her hard.

"Touch your tits, Clarke. Give them a nice squeeze for Bellamy. That's it. You're so good to us, Clarke, such a good girl."

His lovers' panting, Bellamy's grunts, Clarke's moans, and the wet slapping sound of Bellamy thrusting into Clarke - it was all music to Miller's ears.

Clarke was close now; he could feel it in the spasms ripping through her body, he could hear it in her moans.

"'You gonna come for us, Clarke? Huh? Are you gonna come around Bellamy's cock? Right here in my arms? Huh, Clarke? Come for us."

And she did. Her erratic thrashing slowed to a stiff, spasming movement, she let out a wail of pleasure as she came on Bellamy's cock. 

As soon as Clarke started to come, Bellamy finally let go too. It had been long over due for him and he came hard and long inside Clarke's pulsing heat.

Bellamy slumped over his lovers, barely holding himself up with his arms on either side of them. 

Miller reached up with one hand to touch Bellamy's face, now within reach. He caressed his neck and his cheek, moved the hair aside that fell into Bellamy's eyes. Small affectionate touches as this beautiful strong man came in their lover, nestled in his arms.

When Bellamy had spent himself fully he fell to the side, one arm slung over Clarke's chest, just below her breasts, just above Miller's arms. His whole body was now pressed into Miller's side.

Miller turned his head to kiss Bellamy, slow and affectionate, showing his love for the man beside him through this blissful post-coital kiss.

Miller, having regained most of the functions over his muscles again, shifted him and Clarke around, so Clarke ended up sandwiched between him and Bellamy. Miller didn't let go of Clarke's waist as he spooned her. He kept his hand flat on her stomach, holding her close still. Even when Bellamy moved in close, trapping Miller's arm between his two lovers, he kept holding on to Clarke.

Bellamy sent Miller a lazy, happy smile before he leant into Clarke and finally kissed her again. His arm rested over both Clarke and Miller, caressing Miller's arm while moving his lips slowly against Clarke's. 

Bellamy would forever be grateful that he had found his home in the arms of those he loved and who loved him back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very experienced in writing m/m but I hope I've done it justice.
> 
> Also, yes, my fic-Bellamy has incredible stamina. A girl can dream.  
> And I also feel like I should point out that apparently there are no STDs in my fic-verse or these kids will have been tested before getting together! Otherwise this would have been very irresponsible. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Please leave kudos and a comment if you liked it!**
> 
>  
> 
> Remember, you can find my Bellarke blog here: [thebellarkes](http://thebellarkes.tumblr.com)  
> My The 100 blog is here: [autumnkru](http://autumnkru.tumblr.com/)  
> And my main blog (Marvel, Star Wars, The 100 + more) here: [reytheblakes](http://reytheblakes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
